


F*cking Rhodey

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Care Bears - Freeform, Clip Studio Paint, Color, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Partial Nudity, Suggestive, Underwear, briefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: nightwalker is responsible for this.





	F*cking Rhodey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).

> Steve had one hand raised to knock on Tony’s bedroom door when it opened and he was presented with a yawning, scruffy Tony Stark wearing nothing but a pink pair of Care Bear boxer briefs and an impressive case of bedhead. 
> 
> “Morning,” Steve said. “Nice shorts." 
> 
> "Fucking Rhodey,” Tony said. 


End file.
